Take-out pizzas are generally sold in tuck-type folded corrugated paperboard boxes not only or containers. The corrugated paperboard box protects the pizzas during handling and transporting but also maintains the pizza in a heated condition.
Frequently a party will order more than one pizza and this occurs frequently when the pizza establishment offers a two-for-one promotion. While it would be desirable to package more than one pizza in a single box, the practice has been to package each pizza in an individual or separate box in order to protect the pizza and prevent damage to the ingredients. When two separate boxes are used, the boxes are somewhat awkward to handle due to their size and the relatively slippery nature of the paperboard material.